The Rebirth of Mankind and Love
by icecreamlova66
Summary: What happens after the end of the third book, The Death Cure? With the immunes working together to restart mankind, can the love of Thomas and Teresa last? Or will it crash and burn like the Earth did from the Flare? SPOILER ALERT THE DEATH CURE! And BTW I brought Teresa back to life for this story
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've decided to write a story about what happens after the end of the last Maze Runner book, the Death Cure. Everything is exactly as it was when the last book ended except for one thing: Teresa was hurt badly but did not die and made it through the flat trans. I just really wanted her to live so she is alive in this story cuz I'm totally a Thomas x Teresa person! That's it so read and review!

Thomas POV

For once Thomas did not dream an ounce while he slept. It was a nice feeling really, not having memories popping back into his head every time he closed his eyes. He figured, however, that he would probably start having dreams again the next time he slept; after all, nothing peaceful ever seemed to last.  
He slowly came back to reality, his eyelids fluttering and the world around him blurred into a rainbow of a thousand colors. Sitting up a small bit, his vision focused and he looked around at the scene laid out in front of him. People lay everywhere, some on the hill near Thomas and others down in the grass and near the trees. Many of them were strangers, and probably more than half were younger than him. Some of them were gladers and girls from group B. The one thing they had in common, though, was that they were all immune to the flare. Even though it was highly unlikely that the flare would reach them, wherever they were.

Thomas slowly got to his feet, wobbling around because of exhaustion, bruises, and the slightest hunger. Minho had arranged different groups the night before but it had gotten late and they had decided to wait until morning to do anything.

There were 7 different groups, each holding about 30 people. Exploration, food, building, crafting, health/childcare, and entertainment. The seventh group was the "government group" holding 11 people. Him, Minho, Brenda, Teresa, Frypan, Gally, Jorge, Aris, and three girls; two from group B, and the older woman who had made sure everyone went through the flat trans. She turned out to be a pretty good leader. Minho was sort of like the president, who organized things and such. He would be the one to make the big decisions and choices on things, but he had to get approval of the rest of the government group before he made any choices on anything big.

The rest of the groups were pretty self explanatory. Any children under the age of 13 were going to be put in a daycare-like area during working hours, once they had it built. Because they really had no clocks, the working hours were from when the sun was almost at noon time till it started to get dark. The crafting group would be in charge of making sundials around the town after the building group had the houses built.

Walking over to where Minho lay, he rubbed his arms and back, which were really aching. He had to wake up Minho, since the sun was completely over the horizon and they probably needed to get to work early today. He shook his friend until his eyes finally popped open, and he sat up shakily. "Man, why the klunk did you have to wake me up? I oughta beat in your shuck face!"

"Sorry dude" Thomas replied. "I figured we should probably get going early today because we have absolutely nothing. Zero. Zilch."

"Yeah probably. And because we don't have anything done, the meds and entertainment should probably help with building today. Maybe tomorrow too."

"Yeah" Thomas replied "probably. Good idea."

Minho walked away, probably to wake everyone up and stuff. Thomas walked in the opposite direction, shaking people awake as he went until he found Teresa. She had been hurt badly by the piece of crumbling ceiling, but she was alive, and to Thomas that was all that he could ask for.

He knelt down next to her, and she was still asleep. Her left arm was put in a sling made from someone's shirt, since it had been broken. The rest of her was completely bruised up. She had bruises the size of fists and a giant lump on her head. She fluttered her eyelids, and Thomas sat down on the ground. Opening her eyes, she slowly turned her head in the direction of Thomas. His first though was how the rising sun made her eyes sparkle like the stars. His second thought was about how bruised up she was. When he finally spoke, what he said was a simple "hey".

"Hey to you too" she said, wincing from her probably terrible headache. "So, you doing all right...?"  
"Okay number one, yes I'm doing fine. Number two, quit being awkward like that Thomas. I know after what I did, you couldn't trust me. I get that. I also understand that you didn't even want to be near me for a while. But its different now. Since then, we've saved each other more than once, and I thought you trusted me again. So if you do trust me and want to try and repair what we had, then say something. If you don't, then you can quit being awkward and just leave."

Thomas was stunned. The truth was, he did trust Teresa again. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to try and repair what they may have had. Mostly he just wanted to be with her. However, it was just too much to handle.  
"I...I just...I can't think about this right now." He said in a quiet voice.  
Thomas got to his feet and walked away.

So what did you think? Don't worry, this is totally a Thomas x Teresa story!


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa POV

Seeing Thomas walk away had hurt. It had hurt a lot. All she wanted was to repair what they had had, couldn't he see that? Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her good arm before anyone saw. If Thomas couldn't trust her anymore, then so be it. She couldn't make him do anything, and she couldn't go back to the past and change what had happened.

She noticed everyone around her getting up to report to their groups. She really couldn't do much to help, but she was a council member and for that she didn't have to do so much physical work. Using the hill she was lying on, she swung her feet over towards the slope of the hill. Now she was at the right angle to sit up and look across the valley.

She stared off and wondered if Thomas could ever be her friend again.

Thomas POV

Trying to keep his mind off of Teresa, Thomas walked over to where Minho had gonna a few minutes earlier. He was currently finishing up the division of all the groups and was telling the entertainment and medical groups that they would be working for the builders and food groups today. Then everyone set off in their separate ways; pretty much everyone heading into the woods.

The people that stayed back were the crafters. Thomas watched as they searched around for weapons that people had brought through the flat trans. Mostly metal was what they were looking for. They were going to heat it up and somehow make an axe or other tools out of it, for the builders. There were some knives, which they kept, but there were other things like metal rods that they put in a pile for later melting.

Thomas walked to the outer edge of the forest, so that he could get some sticks and logs to get a strong fire going. He found a nice pile of old, dead, and really dry twigs under a shrub. He saw Minho to his right, helping by grabbing really big rocks and rolling or carrying them over. These would be where the metal was smashed and molded.

As soon as they had enough wood, Thomas walked farther into the forest to see if there was any food. This truly is a paradise he thought, seeing all of the berry bushes, nut bushes, and other probably edible plants. There also was a tropical portion of forest closer to the ocean, and that probably contained bananas, grapes, and all that stuff. They also had a medium sized lake near the town and a smaller one a little ways from where Thomas stood.

He grabbed a few berries and ate them, and then realized that he was very, very hungry. He ate a lot of them and then added in some nuts too. A little while later he stopped, realizing that they had hundreds of people to feed other than him. He grabbed a handful of nuts and berries, and brought them out of the forest. He passed by the crafters, who currently were trying to shape the hot metal onto a large stick handle.

Walking up the hill, he avoided the stare that Teresa was giving him. When he reached her, he pulled out her hand and set the food in it. She gobbled it up without a second thought. While she did that, Thomas grabbed some stones and made a little fireplace up on the hill. He spent the rest of the afternoon hauling firewood from the forest, making a little woodpile next to Teresa; probably enough wood for a few days.

When the sun started to go down, he stopped and stared out across the valley that would soon be their town. He lay down next to Teresa, taking in the warmth of the fire that he had lit. The sun was making its descent over the edge of the cliff, making a truly beautiful sky looming over their paradise. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down. Teresa had placed her head there and closed her eyes, her face expressionless. Thomas closed his eyes also, not moving her off. He let her fall asleep there, as he drifted off too. The whole time though, they didn't say a thing.

Nothing at all.

So what did you think? Should I be moving faster with Thomas and Teresa or is this a good pace?


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas POV

Thomas woke up just as the sun was rising. It was planned to be another early day, so he figured he might as well get up. He didn't want to wake Teresa, however, who was still laying with her head on his shoulder. He didn't need a talk right now. He carefully got up, placing her head on the ground. Successfully not waking her up, he stood up to walk away. He had gone three steps when she spoke.  
"Really, Tom? You can't get away that easy." He turned around and looked at her, but he said nothing in response. "Oh come on Tom" she said to him "why won't you talk to me?" He looked at the ground and still didn't reply, the silence in the air looming over both of them. She rolled over and used her good arm to stand herself up, so that they could be face to face. She looked him in the eyes and spoke to him once more. "Do you not trust me anymore? You never answered my question yesterday."

He looked up at her finally, still not speaking, but the look on his face said it all. His eyes showed trust, and they also showed sadness. Truthfully, all Thomas wanted was Teresa. But also 100 percent true was the fact that the only thing he was afraid of anymore was losing another friend. And if he got any closer to Teresa, he would go insane losing her. But the chances of losing her WERE very slim in this new paradise of theirs...Thomas really didn't know what to choose.

Luckily, Teresa did. She walked the few steps over to him and pressed her lips to his, sending a feeling through Thomas that he had not felt since that first time in the Scorch. And for the first time since then, Thomas kissed her back, breaking the wall of distrust all over again.

Wicked had done all those things. Wicked was evil. Teresa was good. He knew this choice could be the end of his sanity, but frankly right now he didn't care. He kissed her with all he had until she pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face. "You're back Tom" she whispered. "You're back." She hugged him, and he hugged her back, as they stood there underneath the rising sun.

Later that morning, Thomas was helping sort out some of the food they had gotten. There was plenty of it, but if they were really going to restart the human race, then they were probably going to have to plant some food. They sorted food into different piles for each person, and then some into another pile for planting.

As Thomas worked, he looked across the valley to where the builders were building the first buildings. The crafters had made a total of three axes, so the process was slow going, however, the big, main center building for the government and such was about halfway done. There were also a lot of people hauling giant logs over for the next project of the daycare/school area. It was going to be a long process, but they could survive.

He wondered when the builders would start building actual houses. Probably in a few days, but who knew, maybe sooner. Thomas also wondered who he would share his with. He definitely wanted to share it with Teresa, but he didn't know if she would like that idea. Maybe I'll ask her later he thought. He looked back at the ground and focused again on the torturous task of sorting food.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas POV

It had been 5 days since their arrival into their paradise. They had gotten up the main building, daycare building, and two houses. The houses were fairly large, with two floors. Each house so far had two bedrooms upstairs, and a big room downstairs for whatever. Two more houses were being put up at the moment.

Thomas had asked Teresa, and they were going to share a house. Minho, knowing that Thomas would probably want to be with Teresa, had decided to share a room with Brenda, and a house with Aris and Jorge. Thomas wondered if something was going on with Minho and Brenda, but said nothing. Anyways, they were going to have their house built smaller, because there were only two of them and most of the other houses were meant to hold at least 4 people.

There were also outhouses, but they were placed way away from all of their food and water, in the area where the sand met the dirt and grass. They had two built so far, and there would be three more in the end. He wanted their house to be near the beach, but not anywhere near the outhouses; on the opposite side is where they would put it. Teresa had said she wanted it to be right up against the sand, so that one door led to grass and another to sand. Thomas hadn't complained, and they were to have their house built the next time there was a building crew open.

At the moment they were at a government meeting. They were discussing the topic of the exploration group, and where they should be sending people. Thomas thought they should be sending people in all directions, for more resources.

"We need to have everyone in the forest for now" Minho stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why would we send people anywhere else when the forest is right there next to us?"

"I think we should be sending people in all directions" Thomas chipped in.

"But we do need people in the forest. We could have a mixture of both." This was Teresa. Brenda and Frypan spoke up, saying that there should be people exploring the mountains and canyon.

"Maybe there should be different groups spread out" someone piped up.

"Yeah" Minho agreed. "That's probably a good idea, but they can't be spread out all over the place. Maybe we should have most of the people in the forest, but have a group of, say, 7 people go and explore the mountains beyond the forest? We can always send out more groups later." Everyone seemed to be alright with this idea, so they took a vote. There were 8 people for it, and 3 against, so that is what they planned to do.

That was all they had planned for that meeting, so everyone dispersed, and Thomas went to go have one of his two daily meals. He walked over to the daycare and went inside. He made his way over to the section that had been made for food temporarily, and he was given a banana, 10 nuts, walnuts, he thought, and a bowl of some sort of plant root soup. Thomas smiled at the person running the food counter, and then went and sat down at a crudely built but effective table.

He ate the banana and nuts, but was hesitant about the soup. Finally, he decided that food was food, and he tried it. It was actually pretty good, and he finished his serving completely, licking the wooden bowl clean afterwards. Putting his dishes in a bin on the way out, he headed towards the field to rest for a while. It was almost night time anyways.

He watched as the builders finished one of the two houses under construction that day. They were almost finished with the other one also, however it was getting dark fast and they all were tired and ready to eat. They put their tools down and walked over to get their food for the night. Thomas lay in the grass, staring up at the twinkling stars. The image was soon replaced by Teresa's face, but Thomas didn't mind the change of scenery. "Hey" she said, a soft smile on her face.

"Hi" he replied, patting the ground for her to lay down. She did, and Thomas knew she could tell that he was in a good mood, because she said to him:  
"You seem really happy tonight"

"Yeah" he told her "I just can't wait for our house to be built, probably tomorrow."

"Me either" she said with excitement. They were silent then, and they looked up at the stars for a while. People were finally gathering in the grassy area to sleep, and people were giving them weird looks. Wanting to be alone, Thomas picked Teresa up, and they made their was towards the hill, Teresa laughing the whole time. He sat her down on the hill, and lay down next to her. He pulled her on top of him, so that her head was resting on him, and that was how they stayed the whole night long.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas POV

The building crew had gotten to their house the next day. By the time Thomas was having his first meal of the day, they had already gotten the base and first few walls done. Most of the builders, however, were working on community buildings today. There was one group finishing up the outhouses, and three other big groups.

One big group was working on a building where the food would be stored. It would be pretty big, with a back room for food storage and a big front room with lots of tables for eating.

The second big group was building the entertainment house. It was eventually going to have board games, chairs, and just be a place to hang out. It was also going to be used as a place temporarily to put people when it rained, since all the houses won't be done for a while.

The third big building being put up was the crafting house. The crafters couldn't be expected to just be outside all the time, and they needed a place to keep their crafts safe from the weather. Meanwhile, while they waited for their building, all of the people in the crafting group had been hard at work. Thomas went over to their group once he was finished with his meal.

They had been busy making furniture, and also wooden dishes and utensils. The furniture they had made was mostly beds for the houses and tables and chairs for the houses and public buildings. Thomas took a look at all of their work. They weren't really fancy or anything, but everything looked well made and very nice, in Thomas's mind. There were single beds double beds, and some very big beds, probably for 3 people, or 4 small people. There were also small tables for two, medium sized tables for 4, and longer, wider tables that probably sat about 6-7. He made a mental note to bring Teresa back here when their house was done, so that they could pick some furniture out.

Right then, though, he needed to head back to the center building for another meeting. Minho had thought of something that he wanted to apply to the town, but he needed the approval of the council. Thomas swung open the door of the building and realized that everyone was already there, sitting around an extra extra extra large table from the crafters. They all looked at Thomas with looks that he couldn't read.  
"Am I late?" He asked to everyone, while looking at Minho.

"Nah, shuck face, you're just in time. Just in time." Minho told him. "Have a seat." Thomas did as he was told, and waited for Minho to announce his idea.

"Alright" he started "here's my idea. In the Maze we had keepers for each group, right? Well people only listened to them and worked because they were afraid that if they didn't, they would get tossed into the shuck maze and get eaten. What I figure is these people are gonna get bored real fast if we don't do something. So my idea is to have one or two of us be a keeper for each group, and have some sort of money system so that nobody loses motivation. I need consent from you guys and ideas to help improve mine." Thomas had kind of been thinking this himself, and felt that money was a good idea.

"I think having money is probably the way to go, but how would it work?"

"Well...maybe it would work, but they would have to have something to do with the money, right?" Brenda said. "If they have no reason to have money, then why would they work at all?"

"Good point" Minho said. "Well they would need it to buy food, and furniture, and materials and stuff, but we need other things like entertainment wise that cost money..."

"We could have some sort of weekly party, and they would have to pay to get in." Teresa said.

"Yeah" Aris agreed "we don't have much else to choose from anyways. And if we think of other ideas we can use those too later on.

"Alright then" Minho said "let's take a vote on this. Raise your hands for money." Everyone's hands went up. "Well then, that about settles it. Tomorrow we can discuss keepers and more about the money system". Everyone got up and left the building, and Thomas called after Teresa.

"Hey Teresa, wait up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone! I thought I uploaded this chapter almost 4 days ago, but I must have forgotten. Here it is, and another one will come shortly!

Thomas POV

"Hey Teresa, wait up!" Thomas yelled, running to catch up with her. He slowed his pace and matched her stride, which was going in the direction he wanted. "Going to see our house?" He already knew the answer; she was super excited about their house.

"You bet I am! Its probably about halfway done already, since the weather's been so good today." Teresa responded. They continued walking across the grass and over the hill.

"Yeah. I bet by tomorrow-" Thomas was abruptly cut off by the clamp of Teresa's hand over his mouth. He followed her gaze ahead of them and instantly knew what he was gaping at. Their house, the one that had been started just that morning, was having the last board put on it at that very moment. Thomas could not believe his eyes. Apparently Teresa couldn't either, because she ran over to one of the workers and started yelling out things like "How?!" and "Why?!" and "Thank you!" Thomas smiled and walked towards the house.

"Is it safe to go in?" He questioned a nearby builder.

"Should be" he replied. "We had a guy come inspect it 'bout five minutes ago."

"Thanks". Thomas stepped through the doorway. It honestly didn't look like much, but once they had some furniture it would be a pretty nice place. Teresa came in behind him and let out a sound of joy.  
"This. Is. Awesome!" She yelled at Thomas, while running up the stairs. Thomas sighed. Girls were strange. He followed her up, and the upstairs was basically the same. Just an empty room. Both floors had many closable windows for light, since they had no electricity.

Thomas looked around and figured that there would be enough room for their beds and a dresser. He paused in his thoughts for a second. Beds? Bed? Singular or plural? He hadn't talked to Teresa about that at all. He turned towards her awkwardly, and dared to bring up the subject.  
"So, uh, for sleeping...what are we...how are we gonna...?

"Well I was thinking-"

"I mean, its okay if you want to get two beds. I understand. Or if you want to get one. Either is fine. Really. I just want-" Teresa suddenly cut him off by grabbing his arms and shoving him into the wall, where she kissed him hard. Effectively cutting off his speech, actions, and control of his mind, he kissed her back for what was probably a good minute or two. When Teresa finally pulled away from him, they were both breathing heavily.

"Tom?" Teresa said breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Thomas just nodded, and Teresa smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs and out the door. They ran, getting weird looks from everyone, to the building for the crafters. Their building had also just been finished, and they were in the process of moving all the furniture into the building to be either put on display, or put in the storage room.

When one of the crafters spotted Thomas and Teresa, he put down the table he was carrying and smiled at them.

"I've been expecting you guys." He said to them. "I'm Greg, nice to meet you in person, Thomas. And you must be...?" He said looking at Teresa for a while.

"Teresa" she finished for him.

"Ahhhh right right, Minho told me about you."Teresa gave Greg a strange look. Thomas knew why. He asked the question for her.

"What do you mean... expecting us?" Greg chuckled.

"The boss told me that your house was done. He said to be expecting you two to show up for some stuff. I believe his exact words were 'yeah you better be stocked full of king sized beds, cuz those two shanks need lots of room to keep their hands all over each other'"

Greg grinned at the reaction of the two to this comment. Teresa blushed profusely, and Thomas looked down at the ground awkwardly. Minho would be the one to say something like that, Thomas thought. Greg chuckled once more and invite them inside.

"Come on" he said "I'll show you what I've got." They headed into the shop, and there was a large selection of furniture already inside. Thomas looked over at Teresa to see what she liked, and she was walking over to some of the beds. Thomas thought back to the scene in the bedroom, and how they actually hadn't ever decided anything. He watched her nervously, trying to guess what she had decided. She walked over to a fairly small double bed.

"I like this one. There's plenty room for us to keep our hands on each other, right Thomas?" She said with a smirk, mocking the statement from Minho. This time it was Thomas who blushed and looked away. Teresa laughed.

"Just kidding Tom. We'll take this one." She said to Greg. She went over to the tables also and picked one out.

"Do you like this one, Tom?" She called over to him, even though they all looked exactly the same; a single rounded post with a crude but flat top.

"Yeah" he replied "It really stands out from the others." She laughed at him and told Greg which table she wanted. Greg called over two of his men, and they carried the bed out as Thomas and Teresa got the small table. They carried it over to their house, stopping a few times for a break. When they got over there, they helped the men carry the bed up the narrow stairs sideways.

After about 15 minutes, their furniture was in and they were able to relax. However, the relaxation lasted only a short time, since they needed to collect some pine or hemlock branches for a nice mattress. They set out to hunt for some.

Later that night, Thomas and Teresa were laying on their new hemlock branch mattress, looking out one of the open windows. They hadn't said much in a while; they were just enjoying the quiet. Thomas finally spoke up when the silence became awkward.

"I uh, actually did want you to choose a double bed" he told her. "I just wanted to let you choose on your own."

"Oh please, you actually thought I would want to share a house with you but not a bed?" Thomas gave her a sheepish look.

"I didn't really think it through."

"Well maybe next time you should realize that I could never stand being that far away from you for 12 hours."

"Three feet?" Thomas questioned her.

"Yes, three feet happens to be very far for people who 'can't keep their hands off of each other'"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"Fine then, I guess we'll just have to make it a true statement." He leaned over and kissed her softly, igniting a spark that hadn't been there before. She made no move to break it apart, so that was how it went on for about an hour, before they fell asleep. Together.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas POV

Three days later, it was amazing how much progress had been made in their town. In the town center, they had almost everything built. The town hall, cafeteria, crafting center, daycare, lumber shed, and hospital building were all up. They had also built a large building which was called "The Club." Once they had the money worked out, this would be where parties and dances or things like that would be held, and people would pay to bet in.

Also, right now there was a park like area being built in the exact center of town, with benches and a few trees and stuff. There were about 5 small empty buildings in the center of town. Minho hadn't announced it yet, but once they had money figured out, they would be used for people who wanted to start a trade of some sort. For example, if someone wanted to make clothing and sell it, they could keep their merchandise in one of the buildings and sell it in there. Clearly though, Thomas thought, nothing could be done until they had a money system.

About an hour earlier, the council had agreed on what to do about this problem. Because they had not found anything yet to be used as money, they were sticking to trade. Currently they had called a meeting for everyone in the town square. Minho started up the meeting.

"Attention everyone! This meeting is to discuss a major issue we have right now. Money. Nobody is gonna work if they get no pay, but we have nothing to use as money. For now, we need to stick to trade instead of money. Basically, for now, if you need something from someone else, then you give them something of yours, or give them your labor. If anyone finds anything that could be used to make money, please tell me or one of the council members." It was now Thomas's turn to speak.

"And also, today is the last day of keepers and groups. Now that we have many public buildings up, we need all the groups to send some people away to each new job. For example, we need some crafters to be medical workers at the hospital, or some people working the daycare. We still need the groups, but we need people assigned by building, and not group. This means that the food gatherers are assigned the cafeteria, the builders are assigned to the lumber shed, the crafters assigned to the crafting house, and so on. If anyone has a trade that needs its own building because it is booming, come talk to the council and we will see what we can do. Thanks."

Everyone started talking at once, probably about who trades what and making deals with each other. Thomas stepped down off the rock he was standing on and turned around, nearing his name. There was a girl walking up to him that he had never seen before.

Teresa POV

Teresa had been standing in the crowd during the meeting, and not with the council. The people had swarmed to the town center, and she had basically gotten trapped and hadn't bothered to leave. When the meeting ended, however, she locked her eyes on Thomas and wove through the giant crowd of people.

Her arm was basically healed, only a little bit sore. It still hurt, however, when people in the crowd bumped into it, and she cringed whenever she collided with someone else. She was about ten feet away from Thomas and was going to call his name when she was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around. It was Brenda standing there.

"Hey Brenda!" Teresa said, smiling. "What's up?"

"I...uh was just kind of wondering, if you could help me with Minho. Cuz, I mean, we're kinda a thing now, but I really don't know much about him, and I thought since you and Thomas are so clo-" Just then she stopped talking completely, and Brenda's eyes widened to twice their size, as she stared off behind Teresa. Teresa followed her gaze, and she gasped.

There was Thomas.

Kissing another girl.

Thomas heard her gasp and broke the kiss, turning in her direction. His eyes widened as well and he started shaking his head and his hands.  
"No no no no no! Its not what it looks like I swear! I-" but Teresa didn't hear the rest of it, since she was already running away with tears streaming down her heartbroken face.

Thomas POV

"No no no no no!" Thomas frantically said to Teresa. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!" But she was already running away. "I...love you" he said, but he knew she didn't hear it.

He turned to the girl who had kissed him. Kissed him! He hadn't even said two words to her and she was already kissing him when she walked up! He couldn't shove her away, and only managed to right after Teresa had seen it all. He now turned to the girl, glaring at her.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled at her.

"My problem? My problem is that you have a problem with me. Nobody rejects me. Why did you?" She said seductively, stepping towards Thomas and trying to kiss him again. Disgusted, he shoved her away and fled off in the direction Teresa had gone in.

"Crap!"


End file.
